The advent of electronic communication networks changed the way multimedia content is delivered to people around the globe. Previously, obtaining content, such as video and audio, required going to a store. Now, content can be obtained over a network without leaving the house. Digital communication technologies improved the quality of the transmitted content and increased the speed at which the content may be delivered. Improvements in storage technologies make it possible not only to view, but also to store delivered content at its destination. Various devices, such as set top boxes, exist to facilitate delivery, over a network, of various content.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.